


Reaching Out

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: When Steven's 15th birthday is ruined by Pearl's inability to let go of the past, the angered hybrid runs away and finds a flower that Amethyst discovered on a mission called the Crystal Bloom, which, according to Pearl, has a liquid that can corrupt the mind itself. When Steven accidentally triggers this liquid while in his rage and it sprays him, he begins to change and become less trusting of those around him. While it gives him a major boost in power, it also leaves him unstable and unhinged. But can a certain Green Gem bring him back from the brink of insanity?





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a Stevidot story that takes place after Change Your Mind.

Let me say this now: If you are a Connverse shipper who feels the need to bash Stevidot in a toxic way or if you just don't like Stevidot or if you think it's pedophilia, I have the perfect solution: Don't read this story. Simple common sense.

I worked hard on this story and I ship Stevidot. So if you're one of those fans who fanboys/fangirls over Connie/Connverse, don't post any BS comments on here saying how bad the story is just because Connverse isn't being shipped. This is the only time I'm going to be nice about it.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems plan for Steven's 15th B-Day!

“This is going to be awesome. I rarely get to come out here with you guys. Thanks for bringing me along!” Steven said excitedly as he walked with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who chuckled at how enthusiastic he always was about missions, even though this one wasn't going to be anything exciting. It was literally just a simple walk through a field. 

“I don't see why you're so excited, Steven. We haven't done anything that would warrant such eagerness from you.” Pearl said with a laugh. 

“So? Can't I just be happy to spend some time with you guys? With everything that happened with Homeworld, It's nice that we can finally relax together...as a family.” Steven said sincerely as Pearl hugged him. “Oh Steven. You are too sweet.” The pale Gem said.

“We wouldn't have this peace if it wasn't for you, Steven. You have done more than Rose or myself ever foresaw. We're so proud of you.” Garnet said as Steven blushed. 

“Hang on. Is that what I think it is?” Amethyst asked as she ran over and picked up what looked to be a crystallized flower. “Amethyst! Put that down! Don't you know what that is?!?” Pearl asked in worry.

“Uhh….no?” The Purple Gem replied. “It's the Crystal Bloom. It may look beautiful, but it's filled with a liquid that's the source of power for a very powerful Gem beast! It's liquid is said to be able to corrupt the very mind itself.

“Alright. Alright. Yeesh, Pearl.” Amethyst said with a groan as she put the flower back. “Anyway, Steven. Do me a favor and go check that area over there for me. The three of us need to discuss something that isn't for your ears.” Garnet said as Steven groaned.

“I hate it when you guys do that. Even now.” The Diamond Hybrid said with a frown. “It's not Gem related, Steven. It's more personal stuff. Things that would only bring your mood down. I know you're very open, but this is something personal for me, Cutie Pie.” The fusion said as Steven smiled. If Garnet said it was personal to her, of course he would respect it. 

“Ok Garnet.” Steven said as he headed over to the area Garnet pointed to.

Once Steven was out of earshot, Garnet looked at Pearl and Amethyst. “I hate lying to him. But this is for good reason: You both know what's coming up in a few days, don't you?” The fusion asked.

“Duh! Of course we do! Steven's 15th B-Day! We've only been planning for it...uh….well just recently since we kind of forgot about it till the last minute…” Amethyst said sheepishly.

“So what's the plan, Garnet? How are we going to make Steven's 15th birthday better than his 14th?” Pearl asked.

“For Starters: Make sure he DOESN'T use his powers. Last year only went the way it did because of his desire to impress Connie. He could've gotten hurt behind that.” Garnet said as she remembered what happened.

“And it's not like it did him any good: Connie only seemed to be actually in love with Steven WHILE he looked older. The way she was drooling...ugh. Does she HAVE to be part of it this year?” Amethyst asked with a groan.

“You know the answer to that, Amethyst. Believe me: I know what you're saying and it bothered me as well that Connie seemed to only love Steven while he looked older. But she's still his friend and training partner, so she's going to be there.” Garnet said with slight disdain.

“Give me a break. It's just going to be like last year: Steven trying to impress Connie at the risk of him getting hurt.” Amethyst said with a groan.

“No. It won't be the same. I can't say what happens, but let's just say Steven will find love in the place he least expected. But I can't say who it is. Now, as far as his powers go, I will tell Steven that he is not to use his powers as self control training. So that won't be a problem.” Garnet said as Amethyst and Pearl nodded.

“But I also see another possible future. I just hope I'm wrong about it.” Garnet said with worry. 

But before Pearl and Amethyst could ask what she was talking about, Steven came back over.

“Hey guys. There's nothing over there at all, Garnet. So I think we're good to go.” Steven said as Garnet smiled. “Very well done, Steven. I should send you on recon more often. Now let's head home.” Garnet said as she led the way back to the temple.


	3. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has some new feelings.

Peridot and Lapis were at the rebuilt barn with Bismuth. “Amethyst mentioned Steven's birthday, which is a special day for humans.” Lapis said as Peridot smiled.

“Well, Steven is pretty special. At least to us. There's gotta be something we can do for him on a day like this.” Peridot said with a slight blush.

“You alright, Peridot? Your face is turning a weird color.” Bismuth said as Peridot looked away in embarrassment. Lapis giggled. “I think I know what's wrong. Come with me for a sec, Peri.” Lapis said as she grabbed Peridot by the arm and walked towards the cornfields where they would have some privacy.

“Lapis! What in the stars is wrong with you?!? Why did you just drag me like that?!?” Peridot demanded as Lapis smirked. “Don't act like I don't know. It's just like on CPH. You have a crush on Steven.” The Blue Gem said with a giggle.

“Crush him?!? Why would I do that?!?’” Peridot asked as Lapis shook her head. “No, Peridot. I mean you have feelings for him. Feelings that are hard to describe.” Lapis said as Peridot blushed again.

Before Peridot could reply….

“Hey Lazuli! Peridot! Where'd you guys go?” Bismuth called out. “Guess we better go let Bismuth know we're still alive.” Peridot said. 

“Don't think we're done here. As soon as we ditch Bismuth, you and I are talking about this some more.” Lapis said with a smirk as her and Peridot went back to Bismuth.

 

*Meanwhile*

“I can't believe I'm going to miss your birthday, Steven.” Connie said sadly over the phone from out of town. She had gone out of town on vacation a few days earlier and wouldn't be back until after Steven's Birthday. 

“It's OK, Connie. You need a break after what you had to see me go through with White Diamond.” Steven replied.

“Yeah. But you need one more than I do. In fact, my Mom and Dad actually wanted to ask your Dad if you could come with us. There's this really relaxing Jacuzzi that you and I could have gone in. But they couldn't find him in time.” Connie said.

“Eh. It's fine. Besides, I think the best thing I need right now is to be around my family. And with my birthday coming up, there's nowhere I'd rather be.” Steven said with a laugh as Connie giggled as well before letting out an audible sigh.

“Steven….when are you going to tell them?”  Connie asked.

“Tell them what?” Steven responded, even though he knew in his heart what Connie meant.

“You know what I'm talking about. The Gems deserve to know what happened to you, Steven. You can't keep it from them forever.” Connie replied.

“I know. Maybe I'll tell them on my birthday. I had planned on telling them at some point, so maybe I'll do it then. I'll be 15, so I guess it would be a sign of maturity or something.” Steven said as Connie laughed.

“Please don't become all mature on me, Steven. You're already mature enough and a lot of people already say you're mature for your age.” Connie replied.

“Yeah. I've just...been through a lot. Anyway, I hear Pearl calling me for lunch. I'll talk to you later, Connie. Enjoy your vacation.” Steven said.

“If I don't die of boredom first. I'll talk to you later, Biscuit.” Connie said as she hung up.

Steven sighed. He knew he would have to tell the Gems at some point what happened to him on Homeworld. And with him turning 15, maybe this was a chance to truly show how much he's grown.


	4. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Connie won't be at Steven's Birthday party, Lapis tells Peridot that this is her chance...until a certain purple Gem overhears them, that is!

It was the day before Steven's 15th birthday and our boy had decided to go out into town. “See you guys later. Love you.” Steven said as he left.

“Love you too, Steven.” Garnet said as she watched him take off. A moment later, Peridot came through the Warp Pad with Lapis. “Hello you two. You just missed Steven. He went into town to see some friends of his.” Pearl said as she made herself some tea.

“Who? That Connie human?” Peridot asked. Somehow, seeing Steven with Connie always made her feel a pang of jealousy course through her form. Although she didn't know why she felt that way at first.

“Nope. Connie is out of town. She won't even be at Steven's 15th B-Day. He's a bit bummed about that, but he'll be OK. Must be why he headed out to clear his head.” Amethyst said as she munched on a breakfast burrito.

“Um. Excuse us for a moment.” Lapis said, dragging Peridot into the bathroom. “Ugh! What was that for, Lazuli?!?” Peridot asked angrily.

“Oh hush. Do you know what Connie not being here means?” Lapis asked. “No. But I'm sure you're going to tell me.” The Green Gem replied with her usual sarcasm.

“This means that you'll have a chance to tell Steven how you feel. That Connie won't be in the way this time.” Lapis said as Peridot blushed. “Lapis I…..do I hear snickering?” Peridot asked as she and Lapis quickly opened the door only to have the Gem snitch herself, Amethyst, tumble in!

“Amethyst?!? What are you….?!? Oh no….you...how much did you hear?!?” Peridot asked frantically to a smirking Amethyst, who simply said:

“You love Steven…”


	5. Knight in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Amethyst tries to get Peridot to talk, Steven has a heart to heart with Lars about his current feelings about Connie.

Peridot didn't know how to respond. "I swear to the stars, Amethyst: I will decimate you if you breathe a word of this to Garnet, Pearl or Bismuth. So what if Peridot loves Steven? It's none of your business!" Lapis said angrily as Amethyst laughed.

"Actually, since Steven is my little brother and I've been around him longer than either of you, it IS my business if a girl or Gem wants to hook up with him. Or would you rather have this conversation with Garnet or Pearl? Now spill it, P-Dot: Am I right? Do you have a thing for my sweet little brother?" The Purple Gem asked with a smirk as Peridot blushed.

"Well...maybe I do. I...just feel different when I'm around Steven. And after he made peace with the Diamonds...and saved everyone….he just became even more amazing to me…" Peridot said as Amethyst suddenly squealed and wrapped the Green Gem in a huge hug!

"Oh this is great! Steven's birthday is tomorrow and you have these feelings for him! I'll keep this secret from the others, Peri! I'm just so….happy!" The Purple Gem said tearfully as Lapis snickered at her Green barn mate, who looked a combination of relieved and embarrassed.

 

*Meanwhile*

"So that's what happened? You went through a lot, Steven." Lars said as he and Steven talked while Sadie went shopping with Mrs Barriga.

"Yeah. I know I should be angry about Connie doing that. Especially with what happened because of it. But we survived, so no harm done, I guess." Steven said as he told Lars about Connie's actions on Homeworld which led to the Gems poofed and the two of them getting captured.

"Still, for a smart girl, that was a dumb move. It could have ended up way worse than it did." Lars said as Steven sighed. In truth, Lars was right: What Connie did was dumb. But what was the point of being mad? 

"Let me ask you, Steven: Do you...still feel the same way about Connie like you did before?" Lars asked a confused Steven.

"Yeah. She's still my best friend. Why wouldn't I still feel that way, even after what she did?" Steven asked as Lars shook his head and chuckled.

"No. You know what I mean, dude." Lars said, giving Steven a look as the Diamond Hybrid sighed. 

"No. Connie is just a friend to me now. Nothing more than that. I used to feel something more for her, but...after everything that's happened, I just don't feel the same way anymore." Steven replied as his phone rang.

"Hello? OK, Pearl. I'm on my way. Love you too." Steven said as he hung up his phone. "I gotta go home for lunch. I'll see you later, Lars. Tell Sadie I said hi." Steven said as Lars waved to him as he left out the door.

 

A while later, Steven arrived back at the temple. "Hey guys!" Steven greeted as Amethyst snickered. "Hey, Peridot. Your knight in shining armor has returned home." The Purple Gem said as the Green Gem blushed, much to the confusion of Steven.

"Huh? Knight in shining armor? What are you talking about, Amethyst?" Steven asked as Lapis quickly changed the subject. "Ah, Steven! Um...how about coming to the barn later to watch CPH with us? You haven't been by much since Bismuth rebuilt it and Peridot and I miss you." The Blue Gem said as Steven smiled.

"Ok. I'll be there. I don't see Pearl and Garnet around here anywhere." Steven said. "They went on a mission with Bismuth. Even though most of the corrupted Gems have been healed, there are still a few stragglers in the Kindergartens. Pearl left lunch in the microwave for you, Stee-Man." Amethyst said as Steven went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

After making sure the bathroom door was closed, Amethyst smiled. "He doesn't suspect a thing. Good." The Purple Gem said as Lapis punched her in the arm!

"Ow! The heck was that for Lapis?!?" Amethyst exclaimed. "You know darn well what it was for! Why would you say that "knight in shining armor" line like that to Steven? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Peridot asked angrily

"Heh. I never said I wouldn't tease you about your little crush, Peridot." Amethyst said with a laugh.


	6. Fifteen Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Steven's 15th Birthday!

Today was the day! Steven was still asleep until….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!!!" The loud voice of Amethyst yelled as the now 15-year old Steven woke with a start!

"Amethyst!" Steven said with a laugh as he hugged the Purple Gem who kissed him on the cheek.

"Couldn't let you sleep in on your 15th B-day, Stee-Man. Happy birthday." The Purple Gem said as she wrapped her hybrid brother in a hug.

"Thanks, Amethyst." Steven said as he headed downstairs where Pearl was making breakfast. 

"My baby is 15 years old today!" Pearl said as she hugged Steven and kissed his head, causing Amethyst to roll her eyes.

"Yeesh, Pearl. Steven's 15, not 5. Not exactly a baby anymore." Amethyst said with a groan as Steven sat at the table and ate his breakfast.

"So where are the others? Garnet isn't out here yet?" Steven asked as Amethyst snickered before getting a look from Pearl.

"Garnet is going to be a bit late coming out here because of...well...a certain habit she has slowing her down a bit this morning." Pearl said to a confused Steven.

"Huh? What habit? Did something happen when you guys went out to eat last night?" Steven asked as Amethyst couldn't hold her laughter.

"You bet something happened! Garnet's sweet tooth got the better of her! She's slow this morning because of that red velvet cake binge she went on! She ate a bit too much of it at one time and it's hitting her like a shot from Lapis!" Amethyst laughed as Steven recalled hearing odd groans last night before he fell asleep as Pearl and Garnet came back from their dinner with Sabina.

"So that must've been Garnet I heard last night. I hope she's OK…" Steven said with worry in his voice before the sound of the temple door opening could be heard and, sure enough, out walked Garnet, looking fresh and recovered from her cake binge.

"Garnet!" Steven said happily as the fusion smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Happy birthday, Cutie Pie." Garnet said as Steven blushed while Pearl and Amethyst laughed.

"That almost makes me glad Connie isn't here. If you ever called me that in front of her or any of my friends…" Steven said with a groan as he finished his breakfast.

"Ok Steven. You and me are going to go see Lapis and Peridot at the barn. Garnet and Pearl want us out of the temple while they talk about some personal stuff that you and I are too young and inexperienced to know about because our young minds couldn't begin to comprehend their infinite wisdom." Amethyst said with a chuckle as Pearl gave her a look.

"We didn't say all of that. But I'll call you when you two can come back." Pearl said.

"Actually, Stee-Man. Go on ahead without me. I'll catch up. Besides, I think Peri wants to see you anyway without me there." Amethyst said as Steven shrugged and headed towards the Warp Pad.

"One more thing: Steven, don't use your powers at all today, OK? You're getting stronger and much better, but still need to work on your self control when it comes to your powers. So no using them at all today, OK?" Garnet said as Steven nodded.

"Yes, Garnet." Steven said as he left on the Warp Pad.

"Nice, G-Squad. Now we don't have to worry about a repeat of last year." Amethyst said.

"So it's going to be where we planned it?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. Still need to make a few more preparations. But I think Steven will be surprised at who he sees." Garnet said as Amethyst headed off to the Warp Pad.

 

*Meanwhile*

"Steven will be here any minute! We have to make today special for him, Lapis! He…" Peridot said before Lapis puts a hand up to silence her.

"Will you relax, Peri? It's Steven. You know he won't judge you. When has he ever judged anyone ever? And it's even better that Connie isn't here because now you have more of a chance." Lapis said as Peridot blushed.

"Stop it, Lazuli! You really think I'm going to burden Steven with that on his birthday?" Peridot responded.

"Burden me with what on my birthday, Peridot?" A voice said as Peridot quickly turned around and saw none other than Steven smiling that famous smile at her.


	7. Her only chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst tells Peridot that she may have only one chance to win Steven over before Connie comes back from vacation.

Peridot blushed furiously as she racked her mind, trying to think of what to say as Steven looked at her now with concern.

"Peridot? Are you OK?" Steven asked as Lapis snickered. 

"Shut up, Lazuli!" Peridot thought angrily to herself as she suddenly was hugged by Steven, causing her to blush furiously.

"He's so sweet. So pure. Am I….really good enough for him?" Peridot thought to herself as Steven let her go.

"You OK?" Steven asked as Peridot nodded.

"Yeah..I'm fine, Steven. Don't worry about me, OK? Don't want to ruin your mood on your birthday." Peridot said as Steven laughed.

"You could never ruin my mood, Peridot. If anything, you being here in your new outfit makes my mood better. You look so cute in your new visor." Steven said as Peridot blushed.

"Steven, I'm not cute!" Peridot said, blushing furiously as she flicked the hybrid on the head. Lapis couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow!" Steven said while laughing as Amethyst arrived at the scene and laughed as well.

"You two are so darn cute! I could just pound you into little bitty marshmallow pieces and eat you up!" The purple gem said, wrapping Steven and Peridot in a hug.

"Amethyst!" Peridot groaned. 

"What took you, Amethyst? Pearl held you up?" Steven asked.

"Actually, that's why I came to get you.Pearl wanted me to tell you that your Dad wants to see you. Apparently he and Vidalia have a little something for you, so get moving, Stee-Man." Amethyst said as Steven smiled.

"Alright! I'll go see Dad. See you guys later!" The Diamond Hybrid said as he took off.

As soon as Steven was gone, the questions began. "So how did it go, Peri? You tell Steven you got the hots for him? Or did you chicken out?" The purple Gem asked as Peridot took a swing at her which only made her laugh more.

"I'll take that as a sign you wimped out. Look, Peridot: Today may be your ONLY chance to tell Steven how you feel." Amethyst said, putting a hand on the Green Gem's shoulder.

"Huh? Why would it be my only chance? Does someone ELSE….?" Peridot began to ask, even though she knew the answer in her non-existent heart.

"You know who. And you know as well as I do that she won't be on vacation forever. She'll be back and once she's back, she'll no doubt make her move, especially after seeing Steven in the "gift" that Greg and Vidalia got for him." Amethyst said.

Peridot felt a sharp pang in her form. She just felt like that human Connie wasn't right for Steven. Not after recent events. 

Amethyst saw the distress on Peridot's face and came up with an idea. "Come with me, Peridot!" Amethyst said as she dragged the Green Gem to the Warp Pad.

"W-What?!? Where are we going?!?" Peridot asked.

"To turn you from Peridot to Peri-HOT!" Amethyst replied with a laugh as Lapis followed behind with a smirk.

"Let's see how this goes." The Blue Gem said as they warped back to the Temple to Amethyst's room.


	8. Makeovers and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets some new gear from his Dad and Ms Vidalia while Peridot gets a makeover and a heart to heart talk from Garnet.

"Alright, Steven. Let's see how you look, hon." Ms Vidalia said as Steven came out of the bathroom of her house in a new attire: In place of his old Pink and Yellow star shirt, he now wore a red shirt with a white star. In place of his light blue jeans, he now wore a pair of faded dark blue jeans. And now instead of pink flip flops, he wore a pair of red and white sneakers. 

"You look great, Steven!" Ms Vidalia said as Greg smiled. 

"Hang on." The elder Universe said as he handed Steven a pair of black gloves. Similar to the ones he wore when he helped Sour Cream out with his concert(A/N: Back in Drop Beat Dad). Steven laughed as he put them on.

"Just one last thing, Steven" Vidalia said as she gave Steven a denim jacket that fit like a glove. 

"Thanks Ms Vidalia. And you too, Dad." The Diamond Hybrid said as he hugged them both.

"You're going to be a real knockout with the ladies, Steven. The Gems are going to have to beat the women off with sticks." Greg said with a laugh.

"Heh. More like the SWAT Team, Mr Universe. Steven looks good. Real good." Sour Cream, who came in the room, said. Even Onion gave Steven the thumbs up.

 

"I think the Gems are a SWAT Team all by themselves WITHOUT sticks, you two. They're perfectly capable of keeping all of those harlots away from Steven." Vidalia said with a laugh as Steven blushed.

*Meanwhile*

"What's this going to do, Amethyst?" Peridot said as Amethyst pulled out a makeup bag.

"Like I said: We're turning you from Peridot to Peri-HOT! A little makeup and Steven won't be able to keep his hybrid hands off of you. He won't be able to resist you." Amethyst said as she applied a bit of blush to Peridot's face.

"Hmm. I like that color. Blush is good. But what about the lips? Maybe a greenish…?" Amethyst said as she looked through the different shades of lipgloss. 

"Amethyst! Everything is ready! Someone needs to call Steven!" Garnet called from the living room as Amethyst had to think fast.

"The Green one works, Amethyst." Peridot said as Amethyst smiled and applied the lip gloss to Peridot's lips.

"Ready or not: You're hot to trot!" Amethyst said as Peridot gave her a look, but shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Amethyst. I actually feel pretty good. Still nervous, but good." Peridot said as she, Lapis and Amethyst walked out into the living room.

"Oh my. Why are you all dolled up, Peridot? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to look good for Steven." Pearl said with a chuckle as Peridot and Amethyst looked at each other nervously, trying to be careful to not reveal the secret.

"Hmm. Peridot, may I have a word with you? Amethyst, call Greg and tell him to bring Steven back here." Garnet said with a smile as Peridot followed Garnet while Lapis followed Pearl to the Warp Pad.

*In Garnet's room*

"Am I in trouble, Garnet?" Peridot asked nervously.

"No. Not at all. Just tell me:You have feelings for Steven, don't you?" Garnet asked as Peridot sighed. She knew that hiding things from the fusion was impossible. 

"....I...just feel different when I'm around Steven. He's the first one who showed me how amazing Earth was. He was my first friend. And...he said he loved me." Peridot admitted.

"And do you love him?" Garnet asked.

"Yes. I do. I love Steven. But I...don't know if he'll feel the same. Mainly because of that Connie human…" Peridot said as Garnet hugged her.

"You won't know until you tell him, Peridot. The worst thing he could say is no. But I can't say what he's thinking. Even if I could, Steven has always been very good at keeping his thoughts and feelings a secret." Garnet said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Steven doesn't seem like the type who keeps things hidden." Peridot said.

"You haven't been around him as long as Amethyst, Pearl and I have. There are some things he doesn't even tell Amethyst and the two of them are close. I wish he wasn't like that. But I feel like Steven keeps his true feelings and thoughts from us." Garnet said with a sigh as Peridot looked at her sadly.

"Do you think he's keeping a secret from you now?" Peridot asked.

"Honestly, yes. And I feel like it has something to do with what happened with White Diamond. He hasn't said anything, but I can just feel like something more happened that he isn't telling us." Garnet said with another sigh as a knock on the door could be heard.

"Hey, you two! Birthday boy is on his way here now! Let's get ready to party!" Amethyst said as Peridot and Garnet walked out of the fusion's room, now with new thoughts running through the Green Gem's mind.

What secret was Steven keeping?


	9. Birthday Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some coaxing from Amethyst, Steven and Peridot share a dance.

Steven arrived back at the temple in his new outfit. "Wonder where everyone is? You said that Pearl said come home,right Dad?" The 15 year old asked as Greg smiled.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot! She said something about taking the Warp Pad to your friend Centi's cave for some reason." Greg said with a knowing chuckle. 

 

Steven shrugged as he and his Dad took the Warp Pad to Centi's cave and once they arrived….

 

"SURPRISE!!" HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" Everyone said. Steven blushed as he saw Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis, but also Centi and her crew! 

 

"Aw! Thanks everyone!" Steven said as he hugged his loved ones. Centi and her crew kissed the hybrid until Garnet and Pearl had to pull him away…..into a swarm of kisses of their own!

 

"Guys! I love you too!" Steven said with a laugh as Amethyst looked at Peridot, who looked beautiful but nervous.

 

"Hey Peri. Come on and say something." The Purple Gem whispered. 

 

"Say what? I'm...not good with things like this. How do I know this isn't going to just blow up in my face? Steven deserves better than a worthless Peridot like me." The Green Gem said sadly.

 

But Amethyst would hear none of it.

 

"Look. Steven isn't like Homeworld. He'll love you no matter what. Trust me: I helped raise him and know him better than any of the other Gems. In fact, I think I know how you can make your move." Amethyst said as she smiled and looked over at Steven.

 

"Hey Birthday Boy. Got a little Green Gem over here who wants to dance with you. I've even got the perfect song." Amethyst said as Peridot blushed. Why was she trying to put her on the spot like this?!?

 

"Hey Garnet! Play this CD!" Amethyst said as she handed Garnet a CD as the fusion smiled and took to the DJ booth.

 

Steven walked over to Peridot, who was blushing like mad, and extended his hand with a smile. "May...I have this dance?" The Diamond Hybrid said as Peridot looked at him before taking his hand and the two of them walked out to the middle of the area.

 

"This one goes out to the birthday boy and his Gem wife of 20 years." Garnet said as everyone looked at her with bewildered expressions!

 

"Sorry everyone. Future Vision." The fusion said with a laugh as the song played:

You're playin' with the winner  
You know how I get down  
You know just what it's in for  
Makin' moves through the town  
Big bank figures  
That's all that I'm about  
Pretty little killer  
Don't be scared of me now

 

They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
How I get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
How I get down  
(Yeah, yeah) She messin' with my head  
Right this way  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh) She wanna see me dead  
(C'mon, c'mon) She tryna get me in the bed  
Follow me  
(What, what) You heard what she said

 

She be lovin' my action  
She know what I'm packin'  
Her bodies fantastic  
Ain't no time for relaxin'  
She's doin' everything just to get a reaction  
Her frame is so tight, you can tell she's a dancer  
Her bodies on fire, man, it look like she's tannin'  
She makin' it clap, standin' there with the wagon  
Never take things for granted, gotta be well established  
I came out the slammer, I was totin' then hammers  
Protectin' my manners, they be lovin' my grammar  
Collectin' like Santa, spreadin' love like a pastor  
I beat that thang up, man, I put 'em in bandages  
And when I pulled up, you can call it the casket kid

 

"This song seems a bit...vulgar, Amethyst..." Pearl said as she and the others watched Steven and Peridot dance, the hybrid's hands now around the Green Gem's waist as the song continued:

I need to be your wildest dream  
I want to know what makes you scream  
I can feel your heartbeat racin'  
Just listen to me  
Let your walls come down for me  
Close your eyes and count to 3  
You don't want a little stone  
I'm all you need

 

They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
How I get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
How I get down  
(Yeah, yeah) She messin' with my head  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh) She wanna see me dead  
I wanna see him dead  
(C'mon, c'mon) She tryna get me in the bed  
(What, what) You heard what she said

At the words "in the bed", Pearl was about to lose it. "This song is too vulgar, Amethyst...." Pearl began to say until a look from Garnet that said "Don't you dare" quickly shut her up as Steven and Peridot continued to dance.

Peridot then had an idea. "Hey Steven? Let me try something I saw on my tablet." The green gem said as she turned her body around to where her back was against Steven's front and placed his hands back around her waist and held them there, much to the shock of everyone else!

"Oooh! Yeah! You go, Peri! You get that Steven!" Amethyst cheered as she knew her plan was working!

"Nice! You two look cute!" Lapis cheered as well!

"Looks like Steven has that old Universe Charm like his old man!" Greg said proudly as Pearl glared at him.

The song continued:

 

She be doin' the most  
She steady countin' my gross  
She be grabbin' my toes  
I need a clip and reload  
She in one of her modes  
You know your boy gotta go  
You know shawty a little loco  
I got people to see, I got money to fold  
Every state, overseas, in different area codes  
You know I stay on my feet, you know I stay on my toes  
You see these women they creep, I concentrate on my loaves, yeah  
This is how we roll, this is how we roll  
Inner 6, double 0's, and low rose  
Body to body, I make her feel it in her toes  
Equip with the shotties, it's heavy metal when I blow

Peridot smiled as she held placed one hand on Steven's face with her other holding his hand on her waist as the song neared its end:

Use some shakin' up; what's wrong?  
Can't you see that we belong?  
Won't you play a game with me?  
It won't take too long  
Let your walls come down for me  
Close your eyes and count to 3  
I'll just take a little stone  
I'm all you need

 

They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know how I get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know how I get down  
(Yeah, yeah) She messin' with my head  
Put your trust in me  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh) She wanna see me dead  
(C'mon, c'mon) She tryna get me in the bed  
You're helpless  
(What, what) You heard what she said

 

She's the type to pull the trigger while your sleepin'  
She's the type to line you up with them heathens  
She's the type you leave you lyin' while your bleedin'  
She's about that money, she don't have no reason  
Her favorite excuse; "You lyin' and you cheatin'?"  
Her multiplyin', nah, ain't what I'm seein'  
Cash rules everything around me and  
I'm always flyin', you can check out what I speed in  
I go above and beyond to see what heaven brings  
It's nothin' to go to war and let the metal ring  
You see I came up from the floor and now I spread my wings  
And ain't a damn thing that can make my soldier's leash

Greg took pictures as the song was in the final part:

You're playin' with the winner  
You know how I get down  
You know just what it's in for  
Makin' moves through the town  
Big bank figures  
That's all that I'm about  
Pretty little killer  
Don't be scared of me now

 

They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
They wanna know, they wanna know, they wanna know  
They wanna know, they wanna know how you get down  
(Yeah, yeah) She messin' with my head  
Messin' with his head  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh) She wanna see me dead  
Wanna see him dead  
(C'mon, c'mon) She tryna get me in the bed  
Go on and tell me when  
(What, what) You heard what she said

 

Everyone except Pearl cheers as the song ends! 

Garnet wipes a tear from her eyes. "That was so beautiful you two!"

"Yes. Even though the song was too vulgar." Pearl said with a groan.

"Oh hush up, Pearl." Garnet said as the party continued.


	10. Remorse and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party continues, Amethyst and Lapis have a heart to heart while Steven comes to terms with his own feelings.

After their dance, Steven and Peridot sat down together on a blanket while the others were talking. "So.....that was kind of unexpected..." Steven said as Peridot looked at him.

"What was unexpected? Me wanting to dance with you?" Peridot asked in reply as Steven blushed, fearing he said the wrong thing.

"No. Not that...just....I dunno." Steven said with a blush on his face as Peridot couldn't help but giggle.

*He's so cute. No wonder everyone just wants to protect him.* The Green Gem thought to herself as Lapis and Amethyst watched from a distance, smirking to themselves.

"Come on. Kiss already...." Amethyst whispered to herself.

"You can't rush these things, Amethyst. Let their love blossom like a Rose." Lapis said as Amethyst gave her a look.

"If it blossoms like a "Rose", then we'll have another war on our hands." The Purple Gem said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I meant." Lapis said as Amethyst giggled.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised. Love never seemed to be your thing. Did you have feelings for someone once?" Amethyst asked as Lapis sighed.

"Yes. And since I ruined any chance when I left Earth like a coward, Peridot beat me to the punch." Lapis said as Amethyst gasped, knowing who the Blue Gem was referring to.

"You had a thing for Steven? Ah, well can't say I'm shocked. You two had always been pretty close before you took off. You felt like he was angry at you?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah. I felt like Steven hated me. He found me on the Moon and I ran away again just because of a dream he had that he didn't even get to fully explain because of my paranoia of the Diamonds. And then you add in that I almost caused him to die by opening the air lock and you see why I would think he hated me." Lapis said almost tearfully.

Amethyst hugged the Blue Gem.

"You know Steven. Hating someone just isn't who he is. He loves you, me, Peridot and all of us, no matter what dumb things we do or how badly we mess up. There's just no one like him that exists in this world." Amethyst said as her and Lapis watched Steven and Peridot still talking.

"I just want to make it up to him so badly." Lapis said.

"You did. You came back, fought with him and the rest of us against the Diamonds and now you're being supportive of him and Peridot. The way I see it, you've made amends and I'm sure Steven would agree. To him and the rest of us, you're family, Lapis." Amethyst said as the Blue Gem tearfully hugged her.

*Meanwhile*

Steven had gotten up to talk to his Dad. Meanwhile, Peridot was still nervous. Would Steven accept her feelings and love for him?

"You need to tell him. He needs to know how you feel." Garnet said, interrupting the Green Gem's thoughts.

"I...just don't know if he'll feel the same way. I don't know if I can. I know I act like I'm confident most of the time, but this....this is really hard because I'm afraid...of being hurt if he doesn't feel the same." Peridot said tearfully as Garnet hugged her.

"You won't know until you say something, Peridot. As much as I wish I could look inside of Steven's mind, I can't. But I can say that he does have feelings for someone. I didn't need future vision to see that." The fusion said as Peridot giggled, but quickly blushed as Steven walked back over.

"I'll leave you two alone. Pearl is getting on Amethyst for that song eariler." Garnet said as she headed over where Pearl was berating Amethyst.

Steven could tell something was wrong with Peridot. She seemed nervous. She looked beautiful, but the nervousness she felt was easy to see. 

And in all honesty: He felt the same. Even with his new clothes, the same uneasiness was there. He felt different towards his once-enemy Peridot. Ever since he worked on the drill with her, got to know her better, he began to have new feelings for her. But because of the constant thought of Connie, he couldn't say anything.

It seemed as though everytime Steven's feelings for Peridot entered his mind, they were blocked out by an image of Connie's face. 

But that all changed after Steven came back from Homeworld and Connie got angry at him. Then Lapis left Earth which left Peridot and Pumpkin homeless. It seemed like both of their dilemmas were identical. Both had been ditched/hurt by the ones they were the closest to. 

*Maybe now...maybe now it's time to tell her how I feel.* Steven thought as Peridot looked at him, a blush on her face.

"Um...Steven? Is....there something wrong?" The Green Gem asked.

"Um....Peridot? I...need to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Steven said as the blush grew on Peridot's face.

*Could it be? Does..he really feel the same way?* The Green Gem thought as the two never broke their gaze with each other.

"Peridot....I wanted to tell you that...I feel...." Steven began to say....

"Steven! Time to head back home! I've cooked a nice birthday dinner for you!" Pearl called as Steven and Peridot sighed.

"I guess I can tell you later...." Steven said as he began to walk away...but Peridot stops him and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush madly!

"Oooooh! You go Peri!" Amethyst exclaimed as Garnet made a heart with her hands.

"I....guess you knew what I was going to say...." Steven said as Peridot smiled.

"In every human language." Peridot replied as she and Steven walked hand in hand to the others, who looked both shocked and happy for the two of them.


	11. Unaccepted Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Garnet and Peridot's urging, Steven finally tells everyone what happened on Homeworld between him and White Diamond.

Back at the Temple, Steven had just finished eating. Peridot and Lapis decided to stay the night with the boy they both loved so much. 

Well, more like Peridot wanted to stay with Steven since the two were an "item" now and Lapis wanted to stay to be that supportive friend who also throws the occasional rib at the new couple.

"That was great, Pearl. Thanks for dinner. Also, did you put more vegetables than usual in my meal or was that just my imagination?" Steven asked as Pearl chuckled.

"Well, first: You're very welcome, Steven. And second: Yes I put more vegetables in your dinner. Your Dad told me and Garnet what the doctor said about what you needed to start eating. And I have to agree after what I heard about your lack of minerals in your human system." Pearl said in that motherly tone that Steven couldn't help but love.

"Why don't you just munch on some of those rocks on the beach? Those have minerals and they help Gemlings on Homeworld grow." Peridot suggested as Amethyst rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Gee, I dunno, Peri. Maybe because A: Steven isn't a full Gem/Gemling and B:He's half human." Amethyst said with a laugh as Peridot stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend." Peridot said while pouting as Steven kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Aw. Thank you, Peridot." The Diamond Hybrid said as Pearl cleared her throat.

"About that: What do you plan on telling Connie when she comes back from vacation, Steven? What do you think she'll think about you and Peridot?" The Pale Gem asked as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"No offense, but who cares what Connie thinks? I'm trying to figure out what Steven ever saw in her to begin with. And if she can't accept the fact that Steven and Peridot are in love, then she can go crack herself." The Blue Gem said as Pearl gasped.

"Lapis! Language! Steven is right here!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Uh..."Go Crack herself?" What does that mean?" Steven asked.

"It's the same as you humans telling someone to go fu..." Amethyst began to say...

"Moving to another topic! Steven, there IS something I wanted to ask you. And since we're all family here, I'll ask you in front of everyone. And remember: I can tell if you're lying." Garnet asked.

"Um...OK, Garnet. Not that I'd ever lie to you anyway. Go ahead and ask." Steven replied as Garnet took a deep breath.

"Well. I know it's not something we like revisiting. But I have to know. Not just for me but for all of us who love you, Steven: Did...something else happen on Homeworld between you and White Diamond?" The fusion asked as the entire room went silent.

Steven took a deep breath. He knew he would have to tell them what happened. He looked at Peridot, who had a look of pure worry on her face as if she was pleading with Steven to tell her what happened to him.

"Well, while you guys were under White Diamond's mind control, she....well..she broke me down. She kept bringing up how Mom brought out the worst in you guys." Steven explained.

"Brought out the worst in us how? What did that overgrown stadium light say to you, Steven?!?" Amethyst asked in both anger and concern.

"Calm down and let him tell us, Amethyst." Garnet said as Steven continued.

"She said the words "Obsessive" "Dependant" and "insecure". I know which of you she meant. Pearl is who she meant by Obsessive because of her memories of Mom." Steven said as Pearl looked away in shame.

"I guess the insecure part was me, right?" Amethyst asked as Steven nodded.

"Yeah. She meant you when she said that. But I know it's not true. I know how strong you are, Amethyst. You aren't insecure at all anymore. You helped me get stronger." Steven said sincerely as Amethyst tearfully smiled.

"Just like you did for me, Steven." The Purple Gem replied as Steven smiled before looking at Garnet, who seemed to already know who White Diamond was talking about when she said the word "Dependant".

"Garnet...." Steven began to say....

"She....was right in some ways. Ruby and Sapphire are dependent on each other. Their dependency is how I even exist. And in a lot of ways is also the main reason why cross-Gem fusion is so frowned upon." Garnet said tearfully as Steven hugged her.

"But if they weren't, I wouldn't be able to see you everyday, Garnet. I wouldn't be able to say that I Iove you. We wouldn't be able to be around each other. Yes, I love Ruby and Sapphire and it was great seeing them longer than I would usually get to after we found out about Mom, even though I wish the things that led to it were different. But you being around makes us all feel safe. It was awful not having you here." Steven said as Garnet tearfully hugged him and kissed his head.

"I don't know. From what I can tell, you did pretty well standing in for me as leader and holding the team together, Steven. Bismuth even told me that you acted and took control like a leader would in that situation." Garnet said proudly.

"I agree. Bismuth isn't an easy Gem to impress and you seem to impress her more and more every day, Steven. We're all very proud of you." Pearl said as Steven blushed.

Peridot giggled and smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the story wasn't over. She just couldn't shake the feeling...that something *else* happened to Steven on Homeworld that he was afraid to tell her and the others.

"Steven...finish your story. What else happened?" Peridot asked as Steven looked at her.

"Peridot...." Steven began to say. But the Green Gem would hear none of it.

"No. Tell us what happened. You've been hiding something ever since we all came back! You never lie, Steven! I KNOW something else happened and you need to tell us!" Peridot cried as her emerald green eyes filled with tears.

Steven looked at his girlfriend before looking back at his family. He knew what needed to be said. It was time to tell the truth.

"White Diamond.....picked me up....and took my Gem out of my body." Steven finally admitted as Peridot burst into tears as Lapis(who was in tears as well) hugged her.

"What? But....WHY?!? WHY WERE WE SO WEAK?!? WHY COULDN'T WE PROTECT YOU, STEVEN?!?" Amethyst sobbed.

"But....how? How are you even here right now? You're the Gem's owner, Steven. If White took it from you....then....." Garnet began to say.

"Then Rose should be here." Pearl said as Peridot and Lapis glared angrily at her.

"Shut up, Pearl! No one cares about Rose Quartz right now!!! It's her fault that Steven has to go through all this, so shut your Clod mouth!!!" Peridot snapped at the Pale Gem.

"ENOUGH! The both of you stop right now! This isn't about either of you or Rose!! This is about Steven and what he was forced to suffer alone!! Now shut your selfish mouths!!" The fusion snapped.

"I didn't die. I was...kinda split in two." Steven explained.

"Huh? Split in two? Like...what do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"My human half and my Gem half. But the person that came from my Gem....wasn't Mom. It...was me. It's always been me. This Gem...has always been mine. I've always been me. Mom gave up her life...just so I could live. " Steven said tearfully.

"We could have told you that, Steven. You are and always will be our baby boy. My Cutie Pie. You aren't some copy of your mother. We love you for who YOU are and everything YOU'VE done to make us a stronger team and family. We love you, Steven and don't want anyone else but you." Garnet said as she wrapped the hybrid in a hug.

"We love you, Steven. You're my little brother. I don't want anyone else. I just want you. You made me feel stronger. Smoky Quartz wouldn't exist without you." Amethyst said as she joined the hug.

Lapis soon joined in, tears in her eyes. "You're the one who set me free, Steven. You were the first to make me smile in so long after all of those lonely years trapped in that wretched mirror. And I'll always love you for that." The Blue Gem said tearfully as they all let go of the boy they loved so Peridot could have her moment with him.

"Steven, I love you. You showed me so many amazing things about Earth. You were the first friend I made and my first true love. I love you so much and am happy to be your girlfriend." Peridot said tearfully as she placed a hand on Steven's cheek as the two drew closer together.

But just as their lips were about to meet in a kiss....

"OOF!" Peridot said as she's shoved aside and Steven now found himself on the ground with Pearl's spear at his Gem, much to the outrage of the others!

"Pearl, don't you dare! I swear if you even THINK about it....." Amethyst said angrily as she summoned her whip.

"No! No! No! Rose is NOT GONE! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN! I HAVE TO FREE HER FROM THIS HUMAN PRISON SHE'S TRAPPED IN!! RELEASE MY ROSE!" Pearl yelled as Garnet and Bismuth(who came out just in time) pulled her off of the terrified Steven, who quickly ran to the Warp Pad!

"Steven, wait!!" Peridot cried as the hybrid warped away.

Steven warped to the field where he and the Gems were a couple of weeks before his birthday as he kept running. He didn't want to look back. He just wanted to run away.

*I can't believe it. Pearl tried to kill me. I...shouldn't have ever told her what happened! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?!? They really do want me dead so Mom can come back!* Steven thought frantically as he ran before tripping on a rock.

"Oof!" The hybrid said as he found himself face to face with a familiar flower that sprayed him in the face, causing him to scream in pain!

"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Steven said as he felt himself passing out from the pain and the weight of his own hurt. His thoughts swirled and melded in his head, almost like they were twisting.

*They're your family! How could they do this to you?*

*Pearl just tried to kill you again! How many times is Garnet going to let her do this to you?*

*When is enough, enough Steven?*

*.....Garnet...Ruby...Sapphire...Lapis....Dad....Bismuth....Amethyst.....*

*Pearl......no....*

Steven swears he could hear voices just as he blacked out.....


	12. Panic and Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While panic reigns supreme at the temple, Garnet goes to find her Cutie Pie Steven, but is horrified once she finds him...

*Back at the temple*

"I hope Garnet finds him. I can't believe this has happened!!" Peridot sobbed as Amethyst held her. 

Steven had ran out and warped to who-knows-where after Pearl had tried to attack him, prompting Garnet to go after him and find him. It was a big mess.

"This is all your fault, Pearl! How could you do that to Steven?!? I've got half a mind to shatter you right here and now for what you just did!!" Lapis snarled as Pearl backed up, causing Bismuth to step between them.

"This isn't helping matters! Getting mad won't bring Steven back! All we can do is wait for Garnet. I'm angry too, Lazuli. But shattering someone isn't going to help matters." Bismuth said.

"This coming from an extremist like you?!? Who are you to try to be the voice of reason!?!" Lapis snapped.

"Enough!!! All of you stop! You're all so selfish!" Peridot said, shoving Amethyst off of her and running to the bathroom, locking the door.

Peridot didn't care. She was worried about Steven. She just wanted to know if he was safe. As much as it pained her, all she could do was wait until Garnet got back...

*Meanwhile*

"Look at his face!! Look at our Cutie Pie's face!! Grrr! This is all Pearl's fault!!" Ruby yelled with tears in her eyes as her and Sapphire gazed in fear at the face of Steven.

It looked to have some sort of corruption on it. Pink veins were scarring the hybrid's once soft and cute face. 

"It must have been the Crystal Bloom. It must've sprayed Steven when he tripped. This is just....I never saw this happening....this is horrible..." Sapphire said as tears welled up in her big blue eye at the sight of the boy she loved so much. 

She should have seen this coming. She blamed Pearl, but this was also her fault for not seeing this as a possibility.

"We have to get him home and into bed." Sapphire said, fighting back tears as her and Ruby fused into Garnet and picked Steven up, carrying him back to the Warp Pad.

*Meanwhile*

"This waiting is maddening! Where is Garnet?!?" Lapis exclaimed just as Garnet came in on the Warp Pad, tears in her eyes as she had Steven in her arms.

"Garnet! What happened to Steven!?!?" Bismuth asked in fear and shock as Peridot immediately came out of the bathroom at the sound of Steven's name being said.

"Oh no....his face...why is it corrupted?!?" Pearl screamed in fear.

"But...Steven's half human, isn't he? Shouldn't he be immune to corruption?" Lapis asked as they all followed Garnet as the fusion carried Steven to his bed.

"We don't know, Lapis. I always wondered if Steven being half human would mean that he is either immune to things that would otherwise destroy a full Gem or if he's just affected in a different way, like he was when Jasper captured us." Garnet explained as she put the covers on Steven, who began to twitch.

"Why is he twitching like that?!?" Peridot cried as she could only look on in horror as the boy she loved was suffering. She felt so worthless.

"It must be a mental affliction. That's why I don't see much effect on his body. All we can hope for is that Steven comes to grips with it...before it comes to grips with him." Garnet said as she breathed a sigh of relief as Steven stopped twitching and began to rest easier.

"Someone needs to stay up here and keep an eye on him. I'll do it." Pearl said, angering Amethyst.

"This is YOUR fault to begin with, Pearl!!" Amethyst snapped at the pale Gem.

"I'll do it. I'll stay up here with Steven." Peridot said as Garnet and the others nodded.

"If anything happens, let one of us know immediately." Garnet ordered as the she and the others left Peridot alone with Steven.

"Steven...I can't lose you. I love you." The Green Gem said as she watched Steven rest, wondering if there was anything she could do to help him like he's helped her so many times before.


	13. Garnet's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Steven to recover from his ordeal from the night before, Garnet and Peridot have a heart to heart talk before a familiar face returns...

The next morning, Steven still hadn't woken up as Peridot never left his side. It was a rough night for the Green Gem as she couldn't look at her sleeping boyfriend's scarred face without crying until she finally fell asleep.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his soft face against her lips. But it's as if his face wasn't soft or inviting anymore. The corruption...had taken all of the gentleness out of Steven's face.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the steps as Garnet came upstairs. Even with her visor, the faint streaks of tears could be seen, indicating that she had a rough night as well.

"Good morning, Garnet." Peridot said as Garnet simply nodded. Peridot didn't blame her for not saying anything. The fact is that while Steven may be her boyfriend, he meant so much more to Garnet, Amethyst and even Pearl. The 3 of them have been in his life far longer than she had been.

Garnet ran her hand through Steven's hair. "He hasn't woken up yet. But he's still breathing normally as if he was just sleeping. Did anything happen during the night?" The fusion asked as Peridot began her recollection of last night:

*1:30am. Peridot had been watching Steven sleep but began to feel low on energy herself. About two hours prior, Garnet and Bismuth had just finished ripping Pearl a new one because of her actions. Peridot was angry as well, but was more worried about Steven's well being.  *

*She looked at Steven as he slept. It hurt her Gem seeing what such a sweet and loving person had become due to the selfishness of another. That's why she was right there. To let Steven know that he was loved and that love wasn't going anywhere.*

*But just as Peridot was about to close her eyes.....*

*"...please....stop....hurting them." Steven mumbled in his sleep as he began to twitch violently, much to Peridot's concern. However, just as she was about to get Garnet, Steven had suddenly calmed back down and began to sleep normally once again.*

*"What could he have been dreaming about? White Diamond?" Peridot asked herself as she finally allowed herself to sleep.*

"He must be having nightmares. Oh Steven...my poor Cutie Pie.." Garnet began to cry as she looked at the still sleeping Steven with his corrupted face.

"Garnet, don't cry. Now's not the time for it. Steven needs you as well as the rest of us to be strong for him." Peridot said as Garnet wiped a tear away.

"That's just it: Steven holds this team together. I know everyone looks to me, but look how I acted after finding out the truth about his mother. Look how easily I broke down while he stayed strong. He's always looked up to me, but if anything, I've also looked up to him." Garnet admitted tearfully as Peridot looked at her sadly.

At one point, Peridot was scared of Garnet. But seeing her break down like this...seeing her vulnerable....made the Green Gem hurt for her once enemy. For a long time, Garnet had been seen as the leader, but in many ways, it was in title only. 

Steven had done so well standing in for the fusion that he pretty much became the unofficial leader of the Crystal Gems during her absence. In fact, it felt somehwat jarring having her "in charge" again after the things Steven did while she wasn't here.

But now wasn't the time to criticize as Peridot hugged Garnet. "You're under a lot of pressure as leader, Garnet. You can't handle this for much longer. Be honest with yourself: can you really do this for much longer without truly falling apart?" Peridot asked as Garnet sighed.

"No. I can't. In fact, you may not know this, but I was only meant to be leader until Steven was ready to take the role himself like his mother wanted." Garnet replied as Peridot looked worried.

Peridot remembered Amethyst talking to her about her conversation with Steven after they all had found out the truth about Rose Quartz. While Steven was reluctant to express how he truly felt other than saying how he knew his mother was a liar, Amethyst ended up breaking down and telling him that no one else should be putting pressure on him for the actions of his mother. 

Her problems are not nor have they ever been his to solve and Peridot was glad Amethyst told Steven that because it was long overdue. But that brought her back to this: Would making Steven leader of the team go against what Amethyst told him? Wouldn't that be doing the exact opposite of what Amethyst said should STOP happening to Steven?

"I wouldn't. At least not right now. The pressure of being leader is already a massive burden on me. A burden that I won't put on Steven, no matter what." Garnet said as if she could tell what Peridot was thinking.

"Thanks Garnet. I...really appreciate you saying that. I love Steven and would hate to see him under more stress." Peridot said as Garnet hugged her.

"Anything for my future daughter in law." The fusion said with a chuckle as Peridot blushed in embarrassment.

"We're not THAT far in our relationship yet!" The Green Gem exclamied....

"What "relationship"?" A voice asked as Peridot and Garnet looked at the door and saw the last person that the Green Gem wanted to see at that moment....

Connie.


	14. The Return of Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from her vacation, Connie has a surprising reaction to Steven and Peridot's new relationship...

It was silent for a moment before Connie looked in horror at Steven's face. She tearfully approached him. "How did this happen? I'm gone for a few days and come back to this?" The Indian girl cried as she stroked Steven's hair.

Garnet put a hand on Connie's shoulder. "He's not fully corrupted. My theory is that it's because he's half human. The rest of his body is fine. But it's that scarring on his face that worries me." The fusion explained as Connie wiped her tears away.

"I know he'll he fine. This is Steven we're talking about. He's survived so much and is still here to talk about it. So a little corruption will be no issue for him." The girl said as she looked at Peridot, who was looking away. The girl then walked up to the nervous green Gem.

"I...did you hear about....?" Peridot began to ask....until Connie hugged her, much to the delight of Garnet and the relief of Peridot.

" I overheard a bit on what you and Garnet were saying. I also heard the word "relationship" and put 2 and 2 together. And I just want you to know that I support you and Steven. I'm happy for you both." Connie said as Peridot hugged her back.

"I thought you'd be upset since you had a crush on Steven for a long time." The Green Gem said as Connie sighed.

"I did. But then I acted the way I did when he came home from Homeworld. I was terrible to him when he was at his worst. I wasn't there for him like I should have been and that made me realize: If I can't love him at his worst, then I don't deserve him at his best. I know he never blamed me, but I still felt bad. But I'm happy that he has you now. And I'm gonna do my best to be that supportive friend." Connie said as Peridot and Garnet smiled before looking at the still sleeping Steven.

"Steven needs all the support he can get right now." Peridot said as Garnet shook her head.

"No. He needs all the *love* he can get right now. I just hope that he comes to grips with this corruption before it comes to grips with him." The fusion said as she ran her hand through Steven's hair. At least that was still soft.

"Any idea when he may wake up?" Connie asked in worry as Garnet sighed.

"He's just sleeping normally now. I'd say he'll wake up when he gets enough rest. But I don't know how he'll be when he wakes up." The fusion replied as Peridot looked worried. What could Garnet mean by that?

"What do you mean, Garnet? Why wouldn't Steven be the same when he wakes up?" The Green Gem asked.

"The more I look at how half of his face is scarred, the more I begin to believe that it's a mental affliction that he may suffer. Steven's behavior may change or it may not. I can't say for sure. But whatever happens, we all need to keep a close eye on him, understood?" Garnet asked as Peridot and Connie both nodded.

"I'm not gonna let corruption take my Steven from me." Peridot said with determination in her voice as Connie chuckled a bit at Peridot calling Steven "My Steven", but remained serious in agreement.

"I agree. I'll be right here when necessary to help." The girl said as Garnet smiled.

"Glad to hear it, you two. Anyway, let's let Steven rest. He should wake up soon." The fusion said as Connie and Peridot began to follow her downstairs.

However, Peridot looked back at Steven and blew him a kiss. "I'll be right here for you, Steven. I love you." She said as she headed back downstairs and allowed the boy she loved to recover.


	15. Steven Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally wakes up, but is still shaken after what took place...

*Why? Why do I have to deal with this? Why can't I be happy?!?*

Steven felt himself falling endlessly.

*Am I a monster? What am I?!?*

All the hurt....all the pain he's felt....he felt it wash over him with a death-like coldness. As he fell, he saw multiple scenes of his life...the people he felt he hurt....

*What happened to us fighting together? Stevonnie, remember?*

*You lied to them! To my friends! Our friends!*

*Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond! I saw her with my own eye!*

*SHE LIED TO US!!*

*I wanted to tell you for so long....*

*You ran from Blue Diamond?!?*

All of those moments...all of them like a blanket of pure darkness....

"Why? Just why I can't I find peace?" 

The hybrid felt himself falling to no end. It seemed as if he would fall endlessly into this abyss of mental torment....

But...he then stopped mid fall. It was as if time froze all around him. And then he felt himself moving upwards....

"Steven?" A voice said as the hybrid knew he was being brought back to reality....

*Back in the real world*

"Ugh....." Steven groaned as he woke up and felt his face. It felt scarred and rough. Almost like hardened veins on his face. 

He looked around and saw no one there.  He expected Peridot to be there when he woke up, but apparently she had to be somewhere else.  Getting up out of bed, the Diamond hybrid headed downstairs and found no one there.

Responding with a simple shrug, Steven headed to the bathroom to wash up. Maybe the warm water would soften up his now hardened face. Walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror, he saw his corruption scarred face, no doubt the effects of the Crystal Bloom that sprayed him. But as he looked in the mirror while washing his face, he then saw a corrupted Pink Steven staring back at him!

"Whoa!" Steven yelped, quickly washing his face with water, hoping he was just hallucinating. Thankfully, looking back into the mirror proved that he was. 

"What's going on with me?" Steven asked himself as he walked out of the bathroom to go fix himself a bowl of cereal. How was any of this happening to him? A couple of days ago, everything was perfect. He thought he had seen the last of things like this. 

Then he saw one face in his mind. The face of the one who caused everything to fall apart: Pearl. She tried to kill him again. All to bring his Mom back. Steven wanted to believe she was over it. But it was clear to see she wasn't. 

The question now was: What to do from here? Something inside of Steven just wouldn't allow him to let this go. But if he let anyone else in, he may change his mind and forgive her. So maybe the best thing he could do was shut everyone out. 

But could he really do that to Peridot?


End file.
